Horselandanothertime
by DarthNick02
Summary: In Horseland everyone was prepared for Veterans Day. “When this upcoming Veterans Day is here it’ll also be many years since the end of World War I” said Will. “You can say that again Will.” Said Sarah. “It was tragic, Many people Died in the war.” Said Alma. “But we should be proud because they sacrifices so much helping their countries.” Said Molly. While on a break Sarah got Sca


In Horseland everyone was prepared for Veterans Day. "When this upcoming Veterans Day is here it'll also be many years since the end of World War I" said Will. "You can say that again Will." Said Sarah. "It was tragic, Many people Died in the war." Said Alma. "But we should be proud because they sacrifices so much helping their countries." Said Molly. While on a break Sarah got Scarlet for a ride through the medow. Moments later. "Scarlet how about we head back?" Asked Sarah. When she got out of the medow everything looked different. "Wait what's going on? How are we in England?" Said Sarah. While looking around Sarah asked someone. "Hey What's the date?" Asked Sarah. "It's March 7th, 1915." "1915? That means World War I. I need to get back to Horseland, but I need to figure out how." Said Sarah. When she found a ship she chose to stowaway on board. A day later when she got off she went to France. After Arriving she witnessed a battle going on. While running through the trenches she heard two voices that sounded familiar. "WILL, I'M LOW ON AMMO!" "HOLD ON! I'M COMING!" Then Sarah followed them, after finding them she saw Bailey, and Will wearing WWI military uniforms. Because of this she found out she's in an Alternate Universe. "Catch!" Said will. "Got it Cousin!" Said Bailey. "Commander! They're Heading back to their trench!" Said Will. "Good work, Sargent Taggert, That should keep the peace for now." "Bailey, you did great" said Will. "Thanks Will, just should be prepared, because that won't be the only time we're dealing with the Kaisers men." Said Bailey. Then they saw Sarah. "Sarah?" Asked Will. "Wow, what're you doing here?" "I was about to ask you the same thing." Answered Sarah. "There's a war going on, Will has better experience as he's been here for almost a year. I'm right now a Private." "Guys I know you're not going to believe me but I'm from another universe." Said Sarah. "What are you talking about?" Asked Bailey "You see, I was riding Scarlet through a medow and when I was about to head back I somehow ended up here." Said Sarah "I have heard Stories about a mysterious gate to other universes, but I thought that was just that a story". Said Will. "Whatever it was I need to get back." Said Sarah. "If I remember correctly it opens once every 4 days, and if my hunch is correct it'll open in German occupied Territory." Said Will. "So how do we get in without them finding us?" "Hmm, if we can find a way into the town without them getting suspicious we could find it". Said Bailey. After 2 days they found one. To make sure they can get in undetected they knocked out 2 of the Germans present in the Village and took their Uniforms. "Papiere, bitte (Papers, Please)" Asked the Soldier. "Corporal? Did you remember to bring your papers?" Asked Will speaking in a German Accent. "Of Course. I know i know I put zhem here somevhere." Said Bailey in a German Accent. "Bingo. Here Zhey Are." After searching they found the German guns. While planning Dynamite, a German Officer caught them, because of this a shoot off happened, which cuased Bailey to drop the detonator. As they were firing, Sarah look at the detonator. She knew that destroying the guns will allow British tanks to advance. So she quickly ran to grab it. "Rats. I'm on my last load!" Said Bailey. "Same Here!" Said Will. Then Sarah used the Detonator to blow up the guns. After hearing the explosions the soldiers and tanks moved into the town, Causing the Germans to Retreat. After the battle The Commander came. "Sargent Taggert, Private Handler, you two did a great Job as a reward, I'm promoting you two. Staff Sargent Taggert and Lance Corporal Handler." "Thanks Commander" After saying goodbye Sarah and Scarlet Returned to their universe.


End file.
